


SOS

by marinamar4



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinamar4/pseuds/marinamar4
Summary: I am looking for two ficsPlease
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2





	SOS

I am looking for two fics.  
Both are from batman

one is a oneshot, it is about Batman always taking a while longer to return from the patrol. Once a batkid or several, they follow. Bruce is a good father who is watching over Steph's daughter, adopted by the couple from that house I think gay, and he's not sure he wants to tell Steph. The title has to do with the phrase "never will miss anything."  
The second is damian / Jon. I think it had like three chapters. Very anguish but tender. Because Damian finds a gossip magazine with a picture of the two of them. He is also surprised when his family gets angry, but not because of their relationship but because of the lack of privacy.


End file.
